the_furry_fightersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Furry Fighters
The Furry Fighters is an upcoming British action-adventure crossover animated series, created for Scratch by scratcher Jamie261. The series follows the adventures of Jerry Mouse, now working with the Sonic Heroes, Kirby and Moogle, who are now protecting a universe with 1,000,000 chosen inhabitants from Eggman, as well as the even more despicable Eggman Nega. The universe is new since Tom and Jerry chased each other into a laboratory, where they accidentally create a new universe using an invention built by a high-IQ scientist. The series was originally announced on August 12th, 2018 by Jamie in his recent comment section, and a teaser picture featuring Jerry and Sonic was uploaded 6 days later. A release date hasn't been confirmed yet, but Jamie thinks it should release by early 2019. Original Concept The series originally started off as a book series called JKSAF (Jerry, Kirby, Sonic and Friends), created in real life by an 11-year old Jamie during his last year of middle school. He was heavily inspired by a YouTuber called Jerry Moogle to make the series, and became inspired to turn the series into an animated Scratch series again in the second half of 2018, to show his friends and fans. The books are likely still in Jamie's room of his house. Book series When JKSAF was a book series, Jamie made 4 books of it. The first one featured the Furry Fighters (originally known as the "Power Animals" in the books) trying to stop a slow vortex from sucking up everything in the village, with help from Shadow the Hedgehog. The second book, titled "Jerry.EXE" featured Jerry becoming a .EXE version of himself after eating a dangerous cheese-flavoured pill Eggman tricked him into eating, and Sonic and the others both trying to escape him and bring him back to normal. The third book, titled "A Bedtime Tale" featured Jerry, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles taking turns in telling a bedtime story to Kirby and Moogle, about Jerry and the others trying to reunite Moogle with his parents. The fourth book, titled "How It All Began", told the story of how everyone ended up on their new planet, and how Jerry learned many new powers, including growing to Sonic's size and turning super. Another one was also planned as a Christmas story, but was never made due to Jamie's last middle school year ending. After he didn't move to high school, Jamie quietly discontinued the series. Scratch series Somewhere in the first half of 2018, Jamie decided to go back and watch some old Jerry Moogle videos, since he remembered watching them. After watching them, Jamie remembered his old series, and decided to remaster the series on Scratch. He announced it on August 12th as The Furry Fighters, and released the first picture of Jerry and Sonic 6 days later. The series is now his main focus, ahead of his Jamie261 pilot movie "Jamie261 The First Movie: Rise of Evil Silhouette Jamie". Episode List Will be described when episode 1 comes out. Animation Characters The animations of Jerry and Moogle are custom made. Unlike Moogle, who's animations are exclusive to The Furry Fighters, Jerry's sprites may also be featured in The Jamie261 Evolution, an action-adventure crossover fighting game also being created by Jamie261. However, there may be some sprites for the two characters, although they may be used for large idle sprites only. Meanwhile, Sonic, Tails and other video game characters have their sprites taken from a website called Spriters Resource, and a few sprites are borrowed from other Scratch users. The sprites from Spriters Resource are usually ripped from GBA games, like Sonic Battle, the Sonic Advance trilogy and Kirby and the Amazing Mirror. Their sprites are captured, downloaded, pasted onto a Scratch sprite, and then customly copied using Scratch's bitmap editor for better quality. Backgrounds Backgrounds are usually custom made in Scratch's vector editor. Effects/Attacks Effects and attacks may range from custom made in vector, to used sprites from Spriters Resource. Trivia * The intro was originally put into development on late August 2018, and may be released to Scratch in Autumn. * It is said that the series is inspired by Super Mario Bros. Z by Alvin Earthworm, but inspiration also comes from other sprite series like the Dimension trilogy made by a YouTuber called thechocobro, which consists of Dimension Mix-Up, Dimension Takeover and Dimension Obliteration, because of it having more crossover characters than Super Mario Bros. Z. Category:2018